Disney Channel (Southeast Asia)
Disney Channel Southeast Asia (formerly known as The Disney Channel from 1996 to 1997) is abasic cable and satellite television channel that broadcasts in Southeast Asia as the flagshipproperty of owner Disney Channels Worldwide unit of the United States-based Disney–ABC Television Group and operated by The Walt Disney Company Southeast Asia. Most of its original programming is aimed at pre-teens and adolescents ages 10–16 while its Disney Juniorprograms are targeted at younger children ages 3–9, although certain programs are aimed at audiences of all ages. The channel's programming consists of original first-run television series, theatrically-released and original made-for-cable movies and select other third-party programming. Some countries do not carry the network, due to either a lack of capacity or government restrictions. History Disney Channel Asia was launched in January 2000 with a single video feed and two audio tracks in English and Mandarin, as well as subtitles in Mandarin too. The channel became available in Malaysia, Singapore, Brunei and the Philippines. On June 1, 2002, the channel was launched in the South Korean market with a Korean language feed. Over the first six months of 2005, Disney Channel Asia, along with sister channel Playhouse Disney (now Disney Junior) was launched in Vietnam, Palau and Thailand. It finished off with a launch of both in Cambodia, its 11th market, with Cambodia Entertainment Production Co. Ltd. as distributor. In 2016, Disney Channel Asia was made available in Bangladesh on few digital cable operators in the country. This marks the return of Disney Channel in the country after the Indian feed got banned in 2013 due to the continuous Hindi telecast of Doraemon. Timings are one hour before JKT/THAI time. On 12 September 2017 Walt Disney International announced a restructuring of its business in Asia, and that Mahesh Samat is to lead the new Disney South Asia division, combining India, Singapore, Malaysia, Thailand, Indonesia, Philippines and Vietnam, while Luke Kang will be leading the North Asia division, combining Mainland China, South Korea and Japan.4 HD channel On May 1, 2015, The Walt Disney Company Southeast Asia launched a high-definition simulcast feed of Disney Channel in the Philippines, available on SkyCable and Destiny Cable distributed by Asian Cable Communications, Inc. (ACCION) in that country. Just like its SD counterpart, the HD simulcast of the channel airs the same shows shown in the SD feed. Feeds Asia Main feed available in Bangladesh, Indonesia, Thailand, Papua New Guinea, Vietnam, Palau and Cambodia. Singapore Same schedule as Asia feed, plus new episodes of live-action shows and local advertisements. Malaysia Same schedule as the Asia feed, plus local advertisements. For viewers in Malaysia and Brunei based in Klang Valley (surrounding area in Kuala Lumpur and Brunei-Muara, which itself is also a surrounding area in Bandar Seri Begawan) on Channel 20 in UHF, and is available in three languages: English, Malay and Chinese. This channel is only available on Astro in Malaysia andKristal-Astro in Brunei on Channel 615 (in SDTV) and Channel 635 (in HDTV) and UniFi in Malaysia on Channel 137 (in SDTV) and Channel 157 (in HDTV). Philippines Same schedule as the Asia feed, plus local advertisements. Hong Kong Own schedule with local advertisements; separated from Asia feed on 2], 2004. Broadcast in English and Cantonese. Taiwan Own schedule with local advertisements; the first overseas feed of Disney Channel; began operations in March 1995; broadcast in Taiwanese Mandarin Current Programming Original programming * The 7D * Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers * Elena of Avalor * Fish Hooks * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * Milo Murphy's Law * Phineas and Ferb * [[Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja5 * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Stitch! (from Disney Channel Japan) * Tangled: The Series * The Replacements Locally-produced shows * Club Mickey Mouse Malaysia * Harry & Bunnie (co-production with Animasia Studios) * The Oddbods Show (co-production with One Animation) Third-party shows * BoBoiBoy * BoBoiBoy Galaxy * Beyblade: Burst * Hotel Transylvania: The Series * Kid vs. Kat * Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (also on Disney XD Asia) * The Owl & Co * Pokémon: Black & White (previously aired on Disney XD Asia) * Pokémon: Black & White Rival Destinies * Rolling with the Ronks! * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny (also on Disney XD Asia) * Star Wars Rebels (also on Disney XD Asia) * Slugterra (except Singapore) * Upin & Ipin * Zig & Sharko Shorts * Descendants: Wicked World * Mickey Mouse * Sesame Workshop * Suckers * Tangled Short Cuts * Tsum Tsum * Zombiedumb Sitcoms All of original sitcom aired in outside Singapore every Friday to Sunday at 10pm (9pm JKT) and in Singapore every Monday to Friday at 4pm. * Best Friends Whenever (Singapore only) * Bizaardvark * BUNK'D * Girl Meets World * K.C. Undercover * Stuck in the Middle Programming blocks * Disney Channel Movie - Daily 8pm (7pm JKT) * Monstober – Every October * Dis the Season (formerly known as Fa-la-la-lidays) – every November–December Programming from Disney Junior Disney Junior block airs daily at 7am (6am JKT) * Doc McStuffins * The Lion Guard * Mickey and the Roadster Racers * PJ Masks * Sofia the First Future Programming Upcoming * Marvel's Spider-Man (October 14, 2017) * DuckTales (2017 series) * Pokémon: Black & White Adventures in Unova Former Programming Original Programming * American Dragon: Jake Long * The Emperor's New School (Until early 2010) * Gravity Falls * Good Morning Mickey * House of Mouse * Kim Possible (Until late 2009; moved to Disney XD (Southeast Asia)) * Lilo & Stitch: The Series (Until December 31, 2012) * Mickey Mouse and Friends * Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (Until late 2016) * Teamo Supremo]] Localy-produced shows * As the Bell Rings (Singapore) Third-party shows * Chimpui (Moved to Animax) * Martin Mystery * Meta Jets * Mr Bean: Animated TV Series (Moved to Disney XD (Southeast Asia),Cartoon Network & Boomerang) * Mr Bean: Live Action TV Series * Oggy and the Cockroaches (Moved to Cartoon Network & Nickelodeon) * Oscar oasis * Shaun the Sheep (Moved to Boomerang) * The Amaizing Spiez * Totally Spies (Moved to Nickelodeon) Presentation and Logos With the launch of the channel in 1996, Disney Channel Asia adopted the UK network's presentation designed by Lambie-Nairn. It then used the splat logo in 1997 with the opening of Disney Channel France. Later in 1999, Disney Channel Asia began to use the "Circles" presentation package until late 2003, when the US logo (and design package by CA Square) became the channel's on-air presentation format. Two more redesigns were made in 2012, then in 2014 with the current wordmark logo. Category:Disney Channel Category:Walt Disney Company subsidiaries Category:TV channels